


Bridewell Redemption 布莱德维的救赎

by punalua



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Omega!Haytham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punalua/pseuds/punalua
Summary: 心烦意乱的海尔森在那个男人最后一个从那辆布莱德维监狱运送犯人的囚车上走下来的时候，并没有第一时间认出他来。或者说，那个人出现在这里的可能性从一开始就不存在于他的意识里。那不可能、但是确实看起来像是——康纳，他已经几年没见的儿子。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

1

当那个男人最后一个从那辆布莱德维监狱运送犯人的囚车上走下来的时候，海尔森并没有第一时间认出他来。  
从早上睁开眼睛的那一刻开始，海尔森就知道今天将会是难熬的一天。  
当然，在布莱德维的每一天显然都不轻松，对一个没有被标记的Omega来说尤其如此；而作为一个因常年服用抑制剂而产生了抗药性、以至于监狱配给的普通抑制剂已经无法生效的Omega来说，入狱三个月以来的每一天对海尔森而言都可谓是危机四伏。  
而今天，是他三个月来第一次没有能够从瑞德那里按时拿到抑制剂。每个监狱——即使是管制森严如布莱德维——都有那么些有着种种门路的人，只要你给对价格，就可以为你搞来各种你想要的、快递上门——当然，如果这“快递”在第二天就不巧在不定期的牢房搜查中被搜剿的话，那你也只能自认倒霉。  
因为这份特殊的快递服务的存在，海尔森得以在每个月发情期到来之前通过瑞德买到自己所需的强效抑制剂。可是这个月——“我的人出了点问题，已经有一个多星期没收到任何货了”，瑞德冲他摊摊手这么解释道。  
于是海尔森不得不在前一天晚上吞下超量的监狱配发的抑制剂，尽管知道这充其量只能起到心理安慰的作用。  
所以当这天早上，新犯人一个个从运送犯人的囚车上下来的时候，心烦意乱的海尔森并没有第一时间投去太多注意力。  
其他的犯人在囚车还没停稳的时候，已经一窝蜂地涌上前去。他们敲打着囚车停着的步道两侧高高的铁丝网，欢呼声夹杂着口哨声，那阵势仿佛不是在迎接新犯人，而是在迎接什么当红明星。  
不过某种意义上，说他们是当红明星倒也不算错，海尔森不乏自嘲地想着，每一次新的犯人到来之后，猜测谁会在第一晚忍不住崩溃大哭已经是犯人们长年的赌局保留项目了。  
在布莱德维这个自成一方天地的生物圈中，每一批新犯人都会引起整个生态系统的一次洗牌，有人从新犯人中找出替罪羊而脱离食物链的底层，有些则因为新的捕食者的出现而陷入更加无法立足的深渊。在每次的新犯人中，究竟哪些属于前者，而哪些属于后者——能够准确识别出这两者的人，往往会在下一轮洗牌中获得短暂的优势地位。  
在入狱的短短三个月内，海尔森已经迅速看清了布莱德维的种种暗潮涌动。海尔森对拉帮结派倒是不感兴趣。他明白这里和外面的世界不一样。在外面，人在大多情况下是理智的，这使得他们的动向可以被预测；人也大多是有所顾忌的，这使得他们的行为可以被操纵。布莱德维则不一样：在这个大多数犯人背负着10年以上刑期的地方，理智这个词语毫无意义，而犯人们也没有任何可失去的（也许只除了他们自己的生命，然而或许在死刑和布莱德维终生监禁之间选择的话，多数人甚至会选择前者也说不定），这使得拉帮结派这一行为的风险和收益根本不成比例——无论是作为团体的小头目还是卖命的小喽啰都是一样。  
也许从踏入布莱德维的那一刻起，海尔森已经说服自己彻底放下作为银行家的一面，但这不代表他不能依然保持着最低限度的算计投入与回报的思维方式不是吗？  
海尔森明白，他只需要与几个关键人物保持互惠互利的关系就已经足够，过多的人际纠缠只会带来无穷的麻烦与危险的隐患——对于一个Omega来讲尤其如此。

因此，当囚车在囚犯们放风的时间（海尔森觉得这是监狱有意的安排）缓缓到来的时候，海尔森只是漫不经心地远远看着。  
一车的犯人手脚都被锁链连接起来，这会儿正一个一个从狭小的车门鱼贯而出。  
海尔森远远地注意到，最后一个犯人在下车的时候格外费了些时间。于是他多看了那个犯人一眼，既而明白了原因——说实在的，如果不是因为他正为发情期的事情焦躁，他没准会笑出来——车门实在太小（海尔森猜测这也许也是他们为了防止犯人逃跑而采取的措施之一），大部分犯人不仅要深深低下头、还要侧着身子才能从车门下来，而最后这个犯人不仅身材高大，而且他的胸实在是太大了。  
虽然稍微有那么些距离，海尔森也能够看出来那人相当年轻，恐怕只有20岁上下。他大约1米9，原本应该是宽松款的T恤和帽衫在他上臂和胸部的部分紧绷着；深色的脖颈处似乎带着一个浅色系的项链，海尔森莫名觉得那样子有些眼熟。接着，当他的视线移到那个人脸上时，海尔森愣了一秒。

他其实并没有能够第一时间认出来。  
或者说，那个人出现在这里的可能性从一开始就不存在于他的意识里。  
那不可能、但是确实看起来像是——康纳，他已经几年没见的儿子。  
一定是自己搞错了，海尔森告诉自己。  
一定是最近发情期临近，康纳出现在他春梦里的夜晚又多了起来，以致自己产生了错觉。  
又或者、海尔森不确定地想，也许半原住民半白人的混血儿差不多都长这样？毕竟自己除了康纳之外也没有见过几个别的...

海尔森死死地盯着那个年轻人，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。那个疑似康纳——但绝不可能是康纳，海尔森在脑海里对自己重申——的年轻人这会儿正小幅度地转动脑袋，似乎在四处张望着什么。  
下一刻，他们的目光相遇了。  
那个年轻人的目光似乎停顿了一下，但在海尔森一个眨眼的工夫，他已经收回了目光低下了头去。  
海尔森的心也一下子沉了下去——几个事实在瞬间击中了他：那是康纳，而且他知道自己在这里。他刚才是在找自己。

从几年前康纳被从他身边带走以来，海尔森一直在想，他们再次见面时会是怎样的场景，他想过种种可能——有些在春梦中出现的场景甚至不可思议到让他醒来时都要惊讶于自己的想象力。  
可是一如既往地，现实生活从不让人失望，它总是能给人无穷的惊喜不是吗？海尔森不无讽刺地想着。不知道自己是否该感到愤怒。

他应该感到愤怒的不是吗？为自己没有尽到一个作为父亲的责任，或是为康纳居然有能耐刚一成年就把自己折腾到这个10年刑期起步的重犯监狱？  
可是愤怒也是需要消耗相当的情感的。而情感对于海尔森而言是相当的奢侈品，最后的一点早就在打这场耗时十年而最终败诉的官司的时候消耗殆尽了。以至于在最终宣判的时候，他竟然没有像他之前想象的那样，为自己居然遭受如此冤狱而愤怒到发狂；他只是茫然地下意识看向观众席，既而意识到康纳自然是不会在那里的——收养他的新家庭但凡有一点常识，也不会带他来看自己亲生父亲谋杀亲生母亲的有罪宣判的——他只是有些好奇，康纳依然会相信他的无辜吗？还是早已把自己当做杀死母亲的仇人恨不得手刃而后快呢？  
当然，他也只是有一点点好奇而已。无论康纳怎么想都已经不重要了——25年的刑期确保他的余生都将在布莱德维度过，而他也该停止做那些与康纳重逢的梦了。

每当新犯人到来的第一个晚上，总是充满了新人哭诉自己是如何被冤枉的哀嚎，以及老犯人们“你不知道吗？这里每一个人都是无辜入狱”的调笑。  
而海尔森在布莱德维度过的第一个晚上则是出奇的安静——保佑那些把钱压在他头上赌他会第一个崩溃大哭的犯人们吧——他躺在硬邦邦的床上，想的不是今后在高墙之内直到老死的无望生活，也不是被完全毁灭的作为银行家的成功人生。不，他想起了十多年前那个刚刚带康纳搬到新家的夜晚。

康纳四岁那年，一场大火夺去了康纳的母亲齐欧的生命，警方判断有人纵火，却未能找出任何能指认罪犯的线索。海尔森动用了自己所有的人力物力资源追查了数年，也始终毫无头绪。在这期间，康纳大多数时间被寄养在他的祖母家里。  
当心力交瘁的海尔森第一次意识到这个案子的犯人也许永远无法找到的时候、他突然发现自己竟然已经错过了康纳好几年的人生。他想起最初跟康纳的祖母通电话时，老人几乎每次都会提到康纳是如何在晚上不肯睡觉、哭闹着要找爸爸。从什么时候开始，她不再提起这件事了呢？

当海尔森试着提议把康纳接回来跟自己住的时候，他其实是心下有些惴惴的。或者，康纳已经习惯了没有父亲的生活、甚至已经不再需要他了？  
少年用一个无言的、紧紧的拥抱融化了他的所有担心。不知何时已经长到他腰间那么高的康纳扬起头，眼睛晶晶亮地看着海尔森，上次见面时还没有完全褪去婴儿肥的脸恍然已经有了少年人的模样。海尔森突然觉得，即使只有他们两个人，也足够成为一个完整的家了。

于是海尔森买了新房子。在他们搬进去的时候，甚至床垫都还没送到。海尔森把仅有的被子和毯子都铺在了康纳的小床上，看他睡下才回到自己的房间。  
睡意还未降临的时候，他突然听到门被敲响的声音。  
“康纳？怎么了？”他看向门边。  
推开门的少年略显犹豫地站在那里，“爸爸，我能跟你一起睡吗？”他低下头小声说，海尔森注意到他仿佛紧张似的摆弄着自己的手指，这让他一下子心软得不行。  
他不自觉地微笑起来，拍了拍自己身边的位置，少年立刻抬起头，脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，迅速爬上了床。

少年软软的身体在海尔森身边不安分地动了又动，既而试探性地开始往他怀里钻。  
海尔森有些好笑地看他仿佛搭城堡一般摆弄着父亲的手臂和大腿，试图给自己筑一个小小的巢。海尔森任康纳在自己怀里蹭来蹭去，随他摆弄，直到最后康纳终于找到了一个满意的姿势而消停下来。少年的头埋在海尔森的颈窝，小小的手臂蜷缩着放在父亲坚实的胸口，而海尔森的手臂则环过康纳柔软的腰肢轻抚着少年的背。  
他们就这样在只铺了一层床单床而显得格外硬邦邦的床上睡成了一个相互缠绕的姿势，谁也没想到要抱怨床硬，甚至没想到要从康纳的房间把被单抱过来。  
第二天当海尔森醒来的时候，甚至觉得再没睡过如此舒服的床了。

所以当他躺在布莱德维硬邦邦的床上时，他不合时宜却不由自主地再次想到了那个夜晚，那个和自己的儿子第一次同床的夜晚。  
回想起来，他不无自嘲地想到，那似乎也是为数不多的他纯粹地作为一个父亲享受和儿子单纯的肢体亲密的夜晚了。  
从什么时候开始他们的关系开始变得暧昧了呢？又是谁先开的头呢？他已经记不清楚了。

但他十分确定的是，自己挣扎了很长一段时间——甚至当康纳已经可以说是明目张胆地抓住一切机会挑逗自己的父亲、试探他的底线的时候，海尔森依然努力地试图维持着自己作为父亲摇摇欲坠的底线当然，从结果来看，似乎这种徒劳的努力早就被康纳看穿，又或者是这孩子根本不接受“拒绝”这个答案——康纳在自己真正在意的事情上总是执着地可怕。  
但是海尔森不能不说是挣扎过了。扪心自问，他真的尽力了。当康纳在洗澡的时候叫海尔森帮忙的时候，他会面无表情地帮他擦身体，假装看不到少年在自己的手下放肆地慢慢勃起；晚上睡觉的时候，青春期个子飞蹿的少年依然会每天熟门熟路地在父亲怀里找到自己的位置，把他日渐饱满的大腿不由分说地塞进父亲的两腿之间，甚至磨人地顶弄摩擦。海尔森多数时候会硬，但是只要康纳不采取进一步行动，他就依然能假装仿佛什么都没发生——而他确信，康纳是不会采取进一步行动的，即使康纳表面上表现得再放荡而不知羞耻，海尔森知道他还是个内心充满忐忑的纯情少年。  
哦，他可真是太自信了。

那个夏天的晚上，海尔森从睡梦中睁开眼睛。他对着天花板缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，纳闷着是什么让自己无端醒来。这时，他意识到枕在自己右侧手臂上的康纳正小幅度地窸窸窣窣不知在做什么。他微微侧身转向康纳，正对上少年抬起头来望向他的眼睛：  
康纳大大的、琥珀色的双眼盈满了泪水，深深地看着他——既而海尔森意识到，那是因为快感而产生的生理泪水。  
不自觉地，海尔森已经屏住了呼吸，他什么也没有说，只是沉默地看着康纳用不甚熟练的动作继续上下撸动着自己的勃起，看着那淡色的肉棒在少年的手中渐渐涨成了深红色，并随着少年的动作发出令人难以忽视的声音；康纳开始抑制不住越来越重的喘息，他的眼睛也开始放空、失焦，但是目光却始终没有离开海尔森的双眼——于是当少年突然轻启双唇、在喘息之间对着他几乎是用气音说出“Father”这个词的时候，他得以清楚地看到，在那一瞬间游过康纳眼睛的种种情绪——有快乐，有忧郁，有胆怯，有情欲，有渴望，可是最深的，是浓得化不开的爱意。  
接着康纳凑上来，用那双刚刚吐露出“父亲”这个词的嘴唇吻上了海尔森。海尔森忘记了自己有没有在一瞬间下意识地闭上眼睛，他只记得那份不可思议的温暖和柔软。  
下一刻，康纳弓起了背，维持着他们双唇相贴的姿势激烈地高潮了，海尔森甚至能够感觉到他的精液飞溅到自己身上、沾湿了自己睡衣胸前的一小块地方。他的喘息和呻吟在他张口的瞬间消弭在了自己父亲的唇间。海尔森伸手拥住少年还在颤抖的身体，开始以大人的方式深深地吻他。

他终于绝望地意识到，父子身份再也无法成为他最后的挡箭牌。是的，他不是作为一个父亲爱着自己的儿子，他甚至不能用“只是恰好爱上的人是自己的儿子”这个借口去为自己开脱——他们想要的关系远远不是父子可以定义，但父子关系却永远不可能从他们的关系中分离出去——他爱康纳，作为一个情人，也作为一个父亲，只是比情人的爱更加复杂而厚重、以一个父亲不该有也不可能有的感情。

那晚之后，他不再拒绝康纳种种寻求亲密的举动，但也从未答应康纳做到最后一步的要求。对于自己的感情，他已经十分确信，甚至对于康纳的感情，他也已经不再怀疑。可是康纳毕竟还年轻，他的世界里几乎只有父亲，而且他甚至还没有分化。谁知道当花花世界向这个年轻人打开大门的时候，面对着任君采撷的整片树林，康纳还会不会想要继续守着自己这棵不过恰好是在他人生里第一个出现的老树呢。海尔森自觉早已充分做好了康纳随时离开他的心理准备，而在康纳决定离开之前，他会在不占有他的前提下给他自己所能给的一切。

他做梦也没想到命运会以一场冤罪的形式把康纳从他身边夺走，又安排他们在布莱德维这个人间地狱重逢。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

虽然已经有了心理准备，在远远看到那幢没有一丝光亮的小楼时，少年的心还是沉了下去。  
十一月的纽约秋风萧瑟，太阳落山后气温直降，这会更是下起了小雨，少年却好像没有注意到这些。他在雨中沉默地站了一会，咬了咬嘴唇，下定决心似的继续沿着熟悉的小路走到尽头，按响了门铃。  
意料之中的没有回应。  
这已经是半年来的第四次了。

自从半年前他被社工强行带走，辗转被安排住进波士顿的一户寄养家庭之后，康纳抓住一切机会试图跑回家。他已经明白无论他多少次跟社工解释自己并没有被父亲虐待——性虐待或是别的什么虐待——都只是白费口舌。“父亲没有在任何意义上对我有过强迫、引诱、威逼的言行，如果说有的话，也许说是我强迫、引诱、威逼他还更准确一些”，康纳确信自己在解释这些的时候条理清晰、用词明确，表情正常且情绪稳定。可是社工后续的反应让他认识到，对方显然已经直接把自己归为病入膏肓、需要立刻接受治疗的范畴。  
好吧，他知道纽约州的法律规定，知道与不满17岁的未成年人发生的性接触行为都可能构成性虐待，但是该死的，他是16岁，不是6岁。就因为一年的年龄差距，他甚至不配拥有对自己行为负责的权利吗？康纳感到自己、连同对海尔森的感情都受到了侮辱。

让他更加感到焦虑的是，他一直没能跟海尔森取得联系。事情发生得太过突然，等他意识到事情的严重性的时候，社工已经切断了一切他所能想到的与海尔森联系的渠道（或者按社工的话说，一切海尔森可能联系到他的渠道）。他甚至没能跟父亲说上一句话。  
直到他被波士顿的一对夫妇收养之后，才找到机会打电话，可是电话却从来没能接通过——家里的电话和手机无人接听，公司的电话也从未打通。甚至当他在语音留言里留下了自己的新号码后，期待中的电话也一直没有来。  
少年的心被焦虑和困惑塞满了，对父亲的思念不断折磨着他，对方的杳无音信更是让他陷入自我怀疑的泥潭。  
自己被遗弃了吗？甚至、难道本来就是父亲有意泄露他们之间不足为人道的关系、好借着社工彻底摆脱自己？  
不，不会的。康纳在心里对自己说。工作日的早上出门前默契交换的吻，休息日的午后相拥着滚倒在洒满阳光的地毯上的缠绵，午夜的电视机前睡着时轻柔抱起自己的坚实臂膀；还有那个夏夜，那个自己忍不住对着海尔森的睡颜纾解欲望的夏夜——那时他的眼神仿佛还在眼前。平时疏离冷淡的眼睛在震惊过后，变得专注而炽热，在明亮的月光下像是深情又像是渴望地注视着自己，浓烈得近乎扭曲，只一眼就让康纳全身都像着了火。  
虽然海尔森一直没有允许他们的关系发展到最后一步，但是他相信自己是被父亲爱着的。

可是一次次石沉大海的留言和从未有过回音的电话渐渐地消磨了少年的信心。在把所有的零用钱都花在往返车票上、却每一次都只能面对紧闭的大门失望而归之后，康纳几乎陷入了绝望。

这一次，他向学校请了一周的假，又向养父母随便扯了一个参加集训营的谎。他顾不上在意这个谎多久会被拆穿。无论多少天，他决意要守到海尔森回家。

他没能等到海尔森。甚至没能待太久。  
从一向不锁的阁楼窗户进入室内的少年很快感觉到，有什么不一样了。直到他来到海尔森的房间，才意识到哪里不对：这房间已经很久没人住过了。海尔森的衣柜几乎空了，一向堆在桌上的文件和办公用品也不见踪影。  
只有他自己的房间一切如故，只是家具表面已经落了细细一层灰。  
海尔森走了——康纳浑身冰冷地想着——他把和自己有关的一切回忆留在了这里。

他在海尔森的床上睁着眼睛躺了一夜。清晨第一缕光线从窗口洒进来的时候，康纳默默地爬起来。走到玄关的时候，他无比清醒地意识到，再也没有人会给他道别吻了。  
门在他身后关上，自动锁发出轻微的声响，把他苦涩又甜蜜的少年时代隔在了厚重的门后。整个高中时期，他没有再回过纽约；到英国上大学之后，他更是整整四年没有回过美国。  
没有了可以回去的家，少年也只能别无选择地长大。

****

一阵剧烈的颠簸让康纳从记忆中回过神来。几年来，他一直努力不去回想过去。为此，他上所有能上的课，打所有能打的工，以近乎严苛的自律强迫自己过着按部就班到乏味的生活。每天剩余的精力，他宁愿全部拿来打沙袋，直打到精疲力尽，这样就可以什么也不想地倒头就睡。无论怎样难以接受的事情，只要不去细细品味，就可以不用尝到它有多苦；只要把它藏在死水一潭的日常琐碎下，就能假装它不存在。  
可是今天不同，他终于能放任自己打开尘封着往事的大门。  
康纳看着窗外快速掠过的大片森林和间或的草野，想起多年前自己曾多少次往返于波士顿和纽约之间，每一次都满怀着能见到海尔森的希望，却一次比一次落空得更彻底。  
这一次，起码他可以确定自己不会再一次失望了——虽然目的地绝不是什么值得向往的地方就是了，康纳想着，自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。  
车窗外，路的尽头，已经可以远远看到高耸的石墙之上冰冷的高压电网。

到达的时候正是监狱的放风时间，几个新犯人显然被他们所受到的“热烈欢迎”的阵势镇得噤若寒蝉，而康纳——尽管他在心里唾弃着自己的急不可耐，却已经忍不住四下张望起来。  
他告诉自己这没什么，他自信几年的时间已经让他成长到足够淡然地面对海尔森，足够冷静地处理他们之间的感情，足够...  
然后他看到了海尔森。  
即使已经几年不见，康纳还是一眼就认出了他。虽然他不再是康纳记忆中西装笔挺的样子，可是即使在同样穿着囚服的一众犯人中，他依然显得如此不同。或许是因为其他人或是吵闹，或是起哄，或是冷眼旁观，或是暗暗观察，都不过是监狱里常见的众生百态，可是海尔森——他站在那里，习惯性地背着手，朝着这边漫不经心地看过来，就仿佛周日在自家庭院散步驻足看起了邻居热闹。他与周遭的一切背景是如此地格格不入，甚至连带他脚下的一方草地都平添了几分悠闲。  
看到海尔森的那一刻，他意识到原来他只是成功地骗过了自己，那些他假装已经不存在的感情则趁着他不愿也不敢去正视的时候继续疯狂生长，在这一刻终于从被深深掩埋的池底淤泥中破土而出，一潭死水被搅起惊涛骇浪。

康纳没能赶上放风的时间。新入狱的犯人们被首先集合在一起，上交所有个人物品，从内衣到袜子都被剥得干净。表面上，这是为了彻底检查可能藏匿的危险品，实际上，这是告诉他们外界的一切都与他们再无瓜葛的仪式。  
康纳从小就对陌生人的肢体接触极其抵触，更不用说这些恶意的、甚至几乎带有猥亵意味在他赤裸的皮肤上游走的手，可他只是咬紧牙关，默默忍受着狱警们粗暴的推搡。如果海尔森能够忍受这一切，那么他也没有理由不能。

终于再次找到海尔森是在晚餐的时候。康纳把手中的餐盘放在海尔森对面的位置并坐下来的时候，对方才仿佛刚发现他一般地抬起头来。  
父亲几乎完全没变。这是康纳的第一个想法。  
他本以为褪去了世俗光鲜地位带来的光环，海尔森或许会显得狼狈，或是因为牢狱之灾而显得憔悴；最起码，经过这些年，他说不定会显得老态丛生——可是没有，康纳不得不在心里对自己承认，哪怕落到了这种境地，海尔森依然魅力不减，他似乎清瘦了些，眼睛里多了些疲态，头发也染上了几许灰白，但是除此之外，他仍然是康纳记忆里的那个父亲，面容英俊，眼神深邃，举手投足都带着说不出的特别气质，更糟糕的是，康纳发现自己对他的迷恋也丝毫没有改变。这让他不由得生起自己的气来。

“没想到再见到你会是在这里。”静了片刻，海尔森说。  
是啊，你根本没想要再见到我不是吗？康纳半是负气半是委屈地想。他哼了一声，“如果不是你在这里，我也不会在这里。”  
海尔森一瞬间露出了近乎受伤的表情，他似乎想要说些什么，但最后只是叹了口气。他看起来更加疲惫了。这让康纳为自己一时赌气的口快而后悔起来。  
其实他有满肚子的问题想要问，他想问当年究竟发生了什么，想问海尔森是不是真的抛弃了他，想问他这些年过得怎么样，想问他是不是从来没有接受过他的心意，想问分开的这些年他是否有过一点点的后悔和难过...可是他一个也问不出口。最后他们只是沉默地埋头吃饭，虽然康纳完全没注意到自己在吃什么。  
海尔森看起来有些心烦意乱，而且肉眼可见地越来越明显，到最后几乎可以称得上是坐立不安了。  
康纳担心地看着他：“你还好吗？”他下意识地微微探过身去试图握住对方放在桌面上的手，可是才刚刚碰到，海尔森仿佛触电般地把手缩了回去。  
似乎自己也意识到有些反应过激，他有些抱歉地看了康纳一眼，然而就在康纳以为他要解释些什么的时候，海尔森已经直接站了起来：“明天见。”他突兀地说。没等康纳来得及张口，他已经端着餐盘离开了。  
康纳若有所思地看着海尔森的背影。有什么事情被他忽略了，但是他一时抓不住脑中隐隐约约的答案。

晚餐后就寝前是轮班夜间劳动的时间，做完分配完的任务就可以按批去洗澡。当然，小头目们会抓住这为数不多的展现他们特权地位的机会，由于正是狱警们换班的时刻，只要不是过于明目张胆，得了贿赂的看守们也往往对这些行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。被分到洗衣房的康纳没多久就注意到了狱友们的小动作，也注意到了对这些小动作心怀不满的人阴阳怪气的议论。一开始他并没太在意，直到有个犯人从外面跑进来，神秘兮兮地卖弄起了他的小道消息。  
“嘿，不想挨打的话今天可别去6号。三姐妹又在办事了。”那人挤眉弄眼地说。他的身边渐渐聚集起了一些听八卦的人，七嘴八舌地议论起来。  
“不知道谁又倒霉了？”  
“我没看真切，好像是那个银行家。”  
“他们不是盯上他好久了？终于要下手了？……哎哎？你干嘛？”  
人群被一把扒开，讲八卦的人还没反应过来，只觉得领口一紧，整个人几乎都被揪离了地。他慌张地试图挣扎，但是那只手臂力气大得简直不像人类。  
“什么银行家，什么三姐妹，说清楚。”手臂的主人说，那眼神让他突然觉得自己仿佛成了被鹰盯上的兔子。  
“呃..三姐妹就、就是三个犯人。他们都有点那、那方面的癖好，被他们盯上的人总、总要搞到手。这次他们盯上的是、是个新来没多久的，听说在外面是个、是个银行家。反正挺有派头，听说一来就、就被他们盯上了……”  
攥住领口的力量似乎又大了些，他几乎要喘不过气来了，只听那人仿佛是从牙缝里挤出来两个字：“在哪”  
“6、6号淋浴房。”  
他的领口突然一松，那人似乎小声嘀咕了一句“谢谢”，不过当他定神去看时，那人已经冲出了房间。

****

在看到那三个人进淋浴房的时候，海尔森才发现自己犯了怎样的错误。他知道那三个人的臭名昭著，也意识到自己可能已经成为了他们的目标，因此一直小心让自己不要落单。可是今天，或许是因为发情期临近，或许是因为过量服用那些并不管用的抑制剂的副作用，又或许是因为早先和康纳的近距离接触，他头疼得要命，几乎一直处于昏昏沉沉的状态，因此才会选择到这个少有人来的淋浴房。这里由于年久失修，一多半的时间都是只有冷水的状态，但对于在发情期边缘挣扎的海尔森来说反倒是求之不得。  
他把水开到最大，冰冷的水温让他瑟缩了一下，但也缓解了些许他从见到康纳以来就愈发加剧的燥热。那孩子毫不意外地分化成了Alpha，而且他似乎没有意识到自己的信息素对父亲的影响有多么强烈。仅仅只是坐在康纳对面，他就已经头昏脑胀，几乎控制不住想要拥抱对方的渴望。  
都是因为发情期的缘故，海尔森告诉自己。如果不是发情期的话，自己一定不会有如此不堪的想法的——毕竟康纳这几年来的音讯全无早已经表明了他的态度不是吗？他不是也已经下定决心如果有机会再见，会做回父亲的角色了吗？——既然他已经明白那才是康纳想要的。至于之前的种种，就当做是少年青春期的荒唐，伤心难过固然是有的，但是没什么是他忍受不了的，何况他早就做好了心理准备。只是人心毕竟无法控制，无论怎样的心理准备，已经彻底生根发芽的感情却早已无法连根拔去了。

突然的关门声让海尔森从沉思中清醒过来。看清走进来的三个人是谁的瞬间，海尔森的心沉到了谷底。他暗骂一句，不敢相信自己居然会犯下这种错误，让自己在这种几乎没有人来的地方落单。  
三姐妹不紧不慢地向他逼近，脸上一副志在必得的样子反而让海尔森冷静下来。他们伺机已久，才等到这么个最容易得手的机会，并且想必对可能遭到的反抗有一定程度的预估和防范。但是如果反抗远远超过他们的心理预期呢？毕竟他们是来找乐子的，如果不仅找不到乐子，反而还会落个得不偿失，他们也许就会退却。  
可是谁知道他们的底线在哪里呢？  
他当然不准备束手就擒，但是如果比起受到什么不可逆转的伤害的话，也许顺从他们还更明智一些。所以最好的办法就是在不实际付出代价的前提下，让他们意识到自己打算做出的反抗远超过他们所能承受的底线。  
海尔森明白这是一场心理战，先被看出是在虚张声势的一方将会是输家。

“海尔森，是吗？”他们中为首的一个这么说着，往前又迈了几步，“你看起来是个明白人。你看，咱们都清楚你现在的身体情况，不如大家互相帮助？双赢。”  
“咱们知道你是个没被标记过的，都会温柔对待你的，是不是？”另一个说着，他们都猥琐地笑了起来。  
海尔森被狠狠地恶心了一下，他极力忍住一个白眼，心平气和地道：“确实，我是一个没被标记过的Omega。你们没有想过这是为什么吗？说真的，看看我。”他夸张地举起双臂做了个类似摊手的动作，甚至转了一圈，那动作优雅得仿佛他不是全裸着站在破破烂烂的监狱淋浴房里，而是站在什么世界顶级秀场的聚光灯下。虽然已经年过半百，但是由于长期良好的锻炼习惯和严格的自我管理，他的身材与三十多岁的时候几乎没有什么变化。他很清楚自己的身体条件，也对自己有充分的信心。只是这是一招险棋，他赌三姐妹还能有点脑子理智地去思考一下他抛出的暗示，否则他可真的是字面意义上的火上浇油，那就十分尴尬了。  
“喂，他这是什么意思？难道他有什么病？”  
三姐妹果然迟疑了起来，想必他们在监狱这种环境里干这种龌龊勾当这么久却还能自保至今不是没有原因的。  
“我一把年纪了无所谓，你们还正是年轻有为的时候，为了自己的安全着想...怎么样？有套吗？”海尔森真诚地看着他们。

自然是没有的。  
三姐妹面面相觑。

“老大，我怎么觉得他是在唬我们。”  
“可是万一他真的有..那这一发代价也太大了。”  
“我也不太相信。老大，听你的。”  
见三姐妹有上套的趋势，海尔森决定再添一把火，“如果你们实在不相信，那么最稳妥的方法是不如先让一个人来，这样如果我说谎，过一段时间你们就能看出来，如果我没有，你们也能把损失降到最小。反正我又跑不掉，不是吗？所以，你们谁来？”

没人想当小白鼠。  
三姐妹再次面面相觑。

“老大，怎么办？”  
为首的那个显然没什么主意，但是也许是觉得就这么鸣锣收兵也太窝囊了些，他转了转眼珠：“既然如此，你给兄弟们来一发口活总可以吧？如果做得好，我们也不难为你。”他使了个眼色，另两个人已经迅速欺上身来一左一右制住了海尔森，强迫他跪在地上，其中一个强行让他张开嘴：“老大，他嘴里没伤口。”  
被称做老大的那个人点点头，开始解自己的腰带：“等一下我放进你嘴里什么，你就乖乖地舔，注意牙齿，听懂了吗？”  
“我不这么认为。我从不做口活。”这当然不是真的，但是不知怎么的，从他嘴里说出来就是很有说服力。因为为首的那人接下来从口袋里拿出一把小刀：“你没明白，这不是在跟你商量。如果你不好好地舔，哪怕我感到你的一点点牙齿，那么我会立刻把这把刀插进你的耳朵里。”  
“没明白的是你。你不知道吗？如果你那样做的话，我会突然死亡，同时上下齿会不受控制地死死咬紧，咬合力之大，恐怕之后要用工具把我的牙撬开，才能把你放进来的东西拿出来。”海尔森平静地看着他，不管他信了多少，如此生动的描写显然让他准备放进来的东西彻底软了下去。为首的那个恼羞成怒地踹了他一脚，挺疼，但是海尔森反而松了口气。看来他们进入了泄愤式的殴打阶段，这意味着他们已经放弃了本来的计划。  
海尔森尽量把自己缩起来护住头部和胸腹要害部位，承受着落在自己周身的拳脚。他大概是有些意识模糊了，否则怎么会仿佛嗅到了康纳的信息素的味道。那味道安抚了他，让挨打似乎也变得容易承受了一些——然后他意识到，拳脚确实停了下来。  
他睁开眼睛——正看到康纳怒吼着一把卸掉了为首那个人的肩关节，那人发出一阵鬼叫，摊在地上抱着肩膀软成一团。紧接着，年轻人冲向另一个就是一脚飞踹，那犹如美洲豹一般惊人的速度与力量让海尔森一瞬间简直要为此人的性命担心起来，还好，那人只是在墙上撞昏了过去。  
形势突变，剩下的那一个还没有反应过来是怎么回事，自己的同伴已经倒了一地，而这个突然出现的人——这个今天才来、谁也不知底细的新人——简直如同战神一样站在那里，眼神冰冷地盯着他。他还没有动弹，就已经脚一软瘫了下来。  
“带着你的同伴离开。如果再让我发现你们纠缠他——”  
“不敢了不敢了。”那人连声告饶，赶紧上前扶起他们的老大，又上去拖那个人事不省的人。  
“其他人也不行。别再让我发现你们做这种事情。”  
“我们一定改过自新，内部解决。”三个人狼狈不堪连滚带爬地走了。

康纳回头去看海尔森的时候，对方已经撑起身子，这会正靠墙坐着。他正担心对方伤势想要出口询问，只听海尔森不咸不淡地说：“我还奇怪你怎么会把自己搞到这种地方来，原来你是来行侠仗义的。”  
康纳被对方的语气呛了一下，他沉默了片刻，走上前去把自己的上衣脱下来包在海尔森的身上：“之前是我不对，没有注意到你的情况。”他太久没有见海尔森，虽然刚才觉得对方的信息素浓烈了不少，却只当是自己过于思念的缘故，并没有多想。现在想来，他隐约能够回忆起父亲似乎从来没有在自己面前发情，想必是一直在用药物控制，这么多年来自然是产生了抗药性，监狱配发的抑制剂恐怕对他已经没有多大效果了。可恨自己之前在吃饭的时候隐隐觉察不对，却没有追问清楚，幸亏自己及时赶到来得及弥补，否则...康纳想到自己冲进门看到的那一幕，就不由得一阵阵后怕。再想到自己没来之前不知道海尔森过得是什么日子，更是心疼又愤怒。  
“既然你知道情况了，就快离我远一点。”海尔森心烦意乱地摆摆手。康纳离得太近了，他能看到他赤裸的臂膀和胸前的肌肉隆起的完美线条，那古铜色的皮肤每一寸都充满了年轻人独有的生命力和活力，而他周身辐射出的热量和不自觉发出的信息素更是让他口干舌燥起来。他清楚地感到自己硬了。他迫切地希望康纳能够有点眼色给他一些个人空间——如果他还想维持父子关系的体面的话。

但是康纳显然也意识到了情况的变化。年轻人肉眼可见地吞咽了一下：“你知道，我可以帮你的——如果你不介意的话。”是的，只是帮忙的话，也许父亲不会拒绝自己。虽然他不知道当年父亲为何选择跟自己断绝联系，甚至不知道他们仅有过的甜蜜是否也只是父亲出于对他无奈的纵容，可是现在毕竟情况不同了不是吗？如果只是帮忙的话...  
海尔森无言地盯着他。康纳读不懂他眼中的表情。  
“如果你不愿意的话，起码让我送你到医务室。不上药的话你的淤伤恐怕会很严重的。”说着，他俯下身来试图把海尔森抱起来。  
他感到一双手臂环上了他的脖颈，然后海尔森吻上了他。  
在他反应过来发生了什么之前，他的双唇已经先一步自动地张开，任对方的舌头长驱直入。他们贪婪地吸吮着彼此，仿佛两个快要干渴而死的人在汲取生命的养分。这时他才真切地发觉自己有多想念海尔森。这滋味太好了，比他记忆中的还要好。仅仅是一个吻，他就已经全身像过了电一样，发软地瘫倒在海尔森身上，大脑也仿佛燃烧殆尽了似的一片空白。  
当意识再次回笼的时候，他们已经纠缠着滚倒在地上，分不清是谁的手乱七八糟地匆匆扯掉康纳身上剩下的衣服，当他们终于完全赤裸着与对方肌肤相贴的时候，两个人都发出了满足的叹息。海尔森已经完全勃起，硬邦邦地抵着他的小腹。康纳低下头去仔细地打量着，想起从前自己把它放进口中时的触感和味道，那记忆如此鲜明，他在分别的几年里，也时不时会在梦里逼真地感觉到。只不过在梦里，海尔森有时会在被他舔硬之后从他口中退出来，然后彻底地从后面进入他——那仿佛是一个少年时代未能了却的心事，只能在梦里实现。  
不过现在，恐怕海尔森需要他做一个Alpha。而康纳发现自己竟然从来没有想象过这种可能性。  
海尔森仿佛看穿了他突然的手足无措，他把年轻人的衣服铺在地上，让他躺了上去，接着跨坐在了康纳的腰上。  
“虽然我也许从来没当好一个父亲，”他说，不顾被视野里完美的肉体占据了全部注意力的康纳要分神去理解他在说些什么有多么艰难，“起码青春期的性教育课，今天我帮你补上了。”说着，他握住了康纳的硬挺。  
如果说康纳以为自己刚才已经完全勃起了，那么现在他可以说简直硬得发疼。他感到自己的顶端接触到了海尔森的入口。天哪，那里已经湿软得仿佛一滩沼泽，又好像一张有生命的小嘴，小口小口地吸着他的顶端，而他的全部意识都好像从那里被吸了出去。  
他被已经彻底进入发情期的海尔森引得也发情了。  
海尔森还在一点一点地吞吃着他，而康纳已经被过多的快感激得全身都麻痹了。当海尔森终于把他全部都吃下去的时候，两人都情不自禁地发出轻轻的喟叹。实在是太舒服了，原来彻底占有自己心爱的人是这样的感觉，他能感到海尔森的内壁每一次细微的收缩和不自主的颤动，老天，他甚至觉得自己能从那里感受到对方的脉搏。  
康纳极力忍住想要挺胯的冲动，等着海尔森完全适应他的尺寸。这实在是一种折磨，年轻人忍得全身都在颤抖，连眼睛都发红了。海尔森似乎注意到了这些，他的嘴角勾起一个笑容，慢慢地把腰抬起些许，然后重重坐了下来。只一下，康纳觉得仿佛连魂都飞了出去。再也忍受不了的年轻人低吼一声，抱着海尔森原地翻了个身把他压倒在地，疯狂地顶弄起来。他的顶弄几乎毫无节奏章法，可是他是如此紧紧地抱着海尔森，每一下进出都带着如火的热情，吻雨点般地落下，就像一只被遗弃过的大型犬，委屈又缺乏安全感地抓住一切机会表达自己的爱意。终于，在一次深深的挺入时，海尔森的呻吟突然拔高了几个度，康纳突然福至心灵，接下来的每一次都精准地瞄准了那一点发狠地顶。年轻人如同豹子一般健美的腰不停地挺动着，把海尔森一下下狠狠地钉在自己的肉棒上，他被完全操开了，肠道里一股股地流着水，从两人交合的地方止不住地渗出来，让每一次肉体的撞击都带上了黏腻的水声。  
在让人头皮发麻的快感里，周遭的一切都已经渐渐淡出了意识，康纳近乎是无意识地动着腰，感官由于过载而无法正常处理信息，他只觉得眼前一阵阵发白，耳朵里只能听到海尔森那性感到让他发疯的喘息和呻吟，除此之外，只剩随着每一次进出而带来的一波波无穷无尽的快感。  
海尔森的喘息越来越剧烈，身体在自己怀中抖得也越来越厉害，他能感到对方的深处已经为他打开了，他不确定地在那个隐秘的入口试探着。  
“你不必这样做的。”海尔森突然说，声音因为他的顶弄而支离破碎。  
康纳沉默了片刻，勉强地笑了笑，表情近乎是悲伤的：“你不想要我吗？”  
海尔森似乎是因为他的回答而露出了困惑的神情，他顿了顿，艰难地说：“你..想要我吗？我是说，你知道标记意味着什么吗？你确定吗？”  
这算哪门子的问题，康纳几乎想要伸手试试看父亲是不是在发高烧：“我以为我十年前就已经跟你表白过了。除了你，我无法想象跟任何人亲密。十年了，原来你从来没有把我的表白当真过，居然现在还在问我这样的问题？”  
“噢。”海尔森似乎噎了一下。康纳注意到他居然脸红了。  
“好吧。”最后，他简单地说。不自然地移开了视线。  
难道父亲是在害羞吗？康纳不可思议地想着。他把自己推倒在地大方地骑上来的时候可是脸色都丝毫没变，被自己操到呻吟不断的时候也一直近乎放浪地在迎合，现在居然因为自己的一句话而不好意思起来？

正胡思乱想，海尔森突然挺了挺腰，不满地看着他：“认真的吗？这时候开小差？”  
康纳被他嗔怪的眼神击中，莫名地发现原来自己的父亲还有这样一面，连眼角的细纹看起来都是满满的风情。  
他眼神一暗：“你等不及了。等不及让我进到你的最深处，是吗？”  
海尔森为年轻人罕见的强势而愣了片刻，接着他低吼一声，猛地环住康纳的脖子跟他交换了一个深吻，同时双腿也充满暗示地在康纳腰间交叠。  
康纳开始慢慢地进入他的第二重入口，他能感到对方的生殖腔壁随着他的进入而紧紧地包裹上来，那热度和紧致让他爽得双腿一阵阵发软。然后他突然意识到自己的父亲从未被人标记过，这意味着他是第一次允许自己被彻底打开——被自己的儿子彻底打开。这让康纳的大脑也一阵阵发软起来。从里到外都发着软的康纳觉得自己简直全身的硬度都集中在了那根埋在海尔森体内的肉棒上了，它在两重入口的吸吮下仿佛有自己的意识一般带着康纳不断地挺着腰，每一下都让两人无法自禁地因为舒服到极致而发出呻吟。  
康纳能感觉到海尔森就快要到了，他的生殖腔小股小股地冒着水，让他仿佛整个人都置身一片暖融融的汪洋里。快感过于强烈，让他几乎生出了无助的感觉。  
“Father”他无意识地喃喃地叫着对方。然后海尔森激烈地在他身下高潮了，他抖得那么厉害，康纳几乎按不住他。他咬着牙最后几下撞击，然后把自己送进了海尔森身体的最深处。他在海尔森的生殖腔里成结了，精液一股一股地射在腔壁上，对方仿佛被烫到一般在他怀里发出小声的呜咽。  
快感如同层层叠叠的海浪，把他们带到了比云还要高的地方。

过了不知多久，结终于消退，他们从令人失神的高潮中缓过神来。康纳慢慢把自己从海尔森的体内抽出来，带出的黏腻液体让那件破旧的囚服上衣看起来色情得不行，他只看了一眼就脸红了。  
他把海尔森从地上扶起来，想着要快点带他去医务室上药才行。他注意到海尔森的味道已经发生了变化，他自己的也是。这一切都发生得如此突然，他觉得自己仿佛是在做梦一样。  
“你长大了。”海尔森突然说，声音有些沙哑。他看着康纳，灰蓝色的眼睛里有说不清的复杂情绪。  
康纳沉默了片刻，他想他知道海尔森是什么意思。他终于长大了，长大到足够与父亲并肩而立分担风雨，长大到可以保护对方，长大到他们终于可以分享甜蜜的亲吻、探索对方的每一寸身体而不必担心海尔森会因此而犯法被抓。  
当然了，他们生而注定的父子关系决定了他们也许永远无法被世俗眼光所接受，不过反正他们已经在监狱里了，世人即使再有意见，又还能怎么惩罚他们呢？

TBC


	3. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳在Pornhub上看了个片子之后。

海尔森是被闹铃声吵醒的。  
不是床头自己的那个，而是一墙之隔的那个。他意识到这一点的时候，闹铃已经持续起码1分钟了。

虽然年轻人总是会睡得熟一些，可也要有个限度，要么干脆就别在双休日定这么早的表啊。海尔森不满地想着，敲了敲康纳卧室的门：果然没有动静。  
他叹了口气推门进去，到底还是没忍心叫醒康纳，而是走到床边按掉了那个倒霉的超时工作的闹钟。  
怎么忍心叫呢？年轻人侧身趴在枕头上睡得正酣，仅仅是看看他那张熟睡的脸都觉得香甜。他总是充满了活力的，好像身体里有太多的能量，哪怕那些没有在跑在跳的时候，它们也一刻也停不下来地在他那健美的皮肤下游走。只在睡着的时候，年轻人才会展露出他全然安静的一面。

在想清楚自己要干什么之前，海尔森已经在床尾的长凳上坐了下来，手试探地落在了年轻人光滑的脚踝上。  
正是酷暑的时候，虽然开着空调，康纳还是只穿了一条短裤，小毯子也被他压在小腹下，光裸的肩背随着呼吸一起一伏，紧实的细腰因为一条腿屈起的睡姿而微微扭到一边，健壮的大腿分开来，反而显得臀部肌肉更加饱满。  
海尔森犹豫了片刻，还是忍不住隔着布料摩挲起了身下不知何时鼓起的小帐篷，另一只手则更加放肆地在自己儿子的小腿上游走起来。年轻健美的身体摸起来手感好极了，紧致又柔软，弹性十足，又光滑得要命，海尔森越摸越觉得如果停下来，那简直就是暴殄天物。  
于是海尔森脱下睡衣上了床，倚靠着床头在年轻人的身边半躺了下来，舒舒服服地摸上了儿子的背。康纳似乎是被摸得挺满意，含混地哼了几声，在睡梦中翻了个身，正翻进了海尔森的怀里。大概是觉得这抱枕的位置正合适，康纳又往里挤了挤，睡得发红的脸埋进了父亲赤裸的胸口，左膝微微屈起，好巧不巧正抵上了海尔森的腿间。可怜的老父亲被他这冷不丁的一下搞得倒抽一口冷气，被不轻不重地压着的勃起却硬得越发精神了。  
海尔森小心翼翼地移动着，把身体从儿子的熊抱里挪了出来。犹豫了片刻，手忍不住顺着那柔软的腰肢慢慢向下，顺着内裤的边缘溜了进去，感受着薄薄的一层布料下那饱胀光滑的触感。  
熟睡的康纳乖极了，皮肤软绵绵热乎乎，随便他怎么揉捏也没有要醒的迹象。于是海尔森越发大胆起来，把儿子的双腿小心地拉直并拢了些，然后一点一点地剥下了年轻人身上最后一件衣物。  
做父亲的当然不是没看过自家儿子的裸体，可是看着康纳乱七八糟地趴在柔软的布料间、充满力量的肌肉毫无防备地软成一滩、在自己面前睡得人事不知的样子，海尔森突然欲望爆棚，浑身烧得好像如果再不做点什么，自己一定会立刻原地自燃起来。

把儿子的双腿拉开的时候，他已经完全只凭本能摆布了，被那个诱人的小洞吸引着，他毫不犹豫地俯身舔了上去。在唾液的帮助下，他的唇舌很快在里面游刃有余起来。没一会儿工夫，小穴已经完全软化了下来，微微地发着红泛着点白沫，显得一片狼藉。小狼崽已经为他的父亲准备好了。  
海尔森把康纳半抱起来帮他翻了个身，让他正面躺着，又从床头拿过多余的靠枕垫在了他的腰臀下方。接着，他扯下了自己那已经有些黏糊糊的内裤。被委屈地束缚了半天的巨物一下子弹了出来，跃跃欲试地又吐出了些前液。他潦草地撸了几把，发现润滑度居然已经足够。  
睡眠质量好得让人咋舌的康纳柔韧性也同样好得惊人，一条腿被高高抬起放在父亲的肩上的动作都丝毫没能动摇他继续睡下去的意志。

海尔森开始还有些最后的犹豫，肉棒在入口磨蹭了半天，才缓缓地一点一点往里挤。但是看康纳怎么都不像有要醒的意思，他干脆猛地挺了挺腰，一下插到了底。小穴发着高热，柔顺地把他严丝合缝地吞了进去，那天鹅绒般的触感让海尔森忍不住发出一声呻吟。他定了定神，一手扶住儿子的腰，一手稳了稳架在肩上的腿，开始一下一下地发起进攻。  
就在海尔森开始怀疑康纳恐怕到这场情事结束都不会醒来的时候，年轻人仿佛是被顶到了哪里似的，突然皱了皱眉，迷迷糊糊地半掀开了眼帘。可怜的康纳显然一时没能搞清现在的状况，只见他迷茫地眨巴了好几下眼睛，先是露出了困惑的表情，接着，大概是终于感觉到自己体内的那根凶器的存在，他不可思议地张大了眼睛：“爸爸你干什么呢！”小狼崽又羞又急地涨红了脸，他不满地大声抗议着，开始扭动起身子试图从父亲身下挣脱。  
“安静。”海尔森丝毫不以为意。可怜的孩子，做父亲的只用了两下挺腰，就让他的抗议半路拐了个弯成了短促的呻吟。小狼崽被连续顶到不得了的地方，很快没了反抗的精力，被海尔森按着一下下干得只有大声喘息的份儿，原本试图推开对方的手这会儿也搂住了父亲的脖子，急切地仰着头向他索吻。海尔森自然从善如流，一边深深地吻着他，一边身下不停地挺动着。唇舌相交的吮吸声、肉体相叠的碰撞声、进出间带出的水声一时间响成一片，在这淫糜的伴奏下，两个人都愈发情动，恨不能把对方揉进自己身体里似的紧紧相拥，默契地配合着彼此的节奏放纵自己的欲望。

他们都没能坚持太久。感到康纳一阵阵的抽搐时，海尔森加快了节奏，每一下都精准无比地干到了那一点，年轻人又叫又喘地像是要断气，根本抽不出空来请求父亲慢一点，只能狂乱地摇着头，被海尔森硬生生干到了高潮，未经抚慰的阴茎一抽一抽地把他俩的小腹都射了个乱七八糟。  
海尔森即使在他高潮的时候也片刻未停，狠狠地破开还在痉挛的内壁，一下下把自己插到底。康纳已经完全处于失神的状态，被他死死按住，仿佛布老虎似的任他摆弄，直到海尔森也终于控制不住，在他的肉洞深处填满了自己的精液。  
有那么一会，他们两个只能不分彼此地瘫成黏糊糊的一团，除了喘息分不出别的力气。直到海尔森略微软下来的肉棒自动滑出洞口的时候，康纳才小小地哼唧了一声。  
“你操得我好舒服啊，爸爸。”他喘着气，近乎无意识地呢喃着，双眼半睁半阖，盈满的泪水依然不受控制地从脸侧流下。那彻底在快感里忘情的样子让海尔森发出一声忍无可忍的低吼。他把康纳翻了个身，捞起他的腰，扶着自己半硬的阴茎，把那些正在流出来的白色液体又插了回去。  
康纳这会连叫的力气都没有了，却还在情不自禁地把自己往海尔森的肉棒上送，头和臀部高高扬起，后背弯成了一个深深的弧度。海尔森沉醉于他纯粹地渴求着的姿势，无限的爱意堵在胸口无从发泄，只能在那光裸的背上落下一个个滚烫的吻，希望他无法言说的感情能够藉此传达给他深爱的孩子哪怕一丝一毫也好。

当他们再次从让人麻痹的快感里彻底清醒过来的时候，已经是中午时分了。两个人彼此纠缠地躺在一堆被各种体液毁了个七七八八的床单被褥间，却谁也懒得动一下。

“今天你去做饭好不好，我动不了啦。”康纳蹭着海尔森的胸口，声音沙哑地试图撒娇。  
“哼。也不知道到底是谁的主意。”  
“别装了！别以为我没发现你看的时候也硬了。”  
“如果什么时候跟你一起看GV都不能让我硬，你的性满足度恐怕要相当堪忧了。”海尔森嗤之以鼻。“不过我倒是没想到你居然会自己找GV来看，看来我还有很多做得不够的地方。”说着，他若有所指地挺了挺腰，并立即收获了一个瞬间脸红的小狼崽。  
“你这次出差太久了嘛，”康纳小声地说，顿了顿，突然叹了口气：“可惜我已经不小了。要是我像片子里的那个少年一样的年纪就好了，咱们的角色扮演就完美还原了。”他说着，露出一个调皮的笑。可是看在海尔森眼里，那笑却带着点悲伤。  
他明白康纳的意思。是啊，他也巴不得时光可以倒着走一次，回到那个自己深爱的孩子还是十几岁的年纪的时候。  
那时，少年还从未尝过分离的滋味，从未被带离父亲的怀抱，没有伤心失望到远走异国他乡，没有孤身一人熬过漫长的思念，也没有只能在狱中与父亲重逢的绝望。那时，少年的心事是那样简单，少年的烦恼是那样单纯，他只是渴求着父亲的全部身心，而自己竟然连这点也没能给他。  
不过好在，他们还有很长很长的时间，可以一起度过很好很好的岁月，而康纳——你在我眼里，永远都会是那个十几岁的少年，海尔森在心里默默说着，收紧了怀抱，在怀中人的额上轻轻落下一个吻。

布莱德维的救赎 番外1 END


End file.
